


Tears of a Big Daddy

by ThatRadFailure



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Graphic Description of Corpses, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mourning, Short, Short One Shot, Subject Omega is distraught, Wordcount: 100-500, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Augustus Sinclair has long since been replaced by Subject Omega, but he still remembers one thing that was so sincerely important to him from before; his only friend from Rapture
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Tears of a Big Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader on this and I generally don't have the patience to reread my works lol

Have you ever heard a Big Daddy cry?

Many haven’t. Many may think they can’t cry. Those who believe they can likely expect the sound to be just as inhuman as every other noise Big Daddies make. But it’s not like that at all. It’s awfully human.

The Alpha series sobbed, the noise sounding like a human that had been pitch tuned several octaves down. He stared at the corpse before him, laying on the floor of Persephone’s prison guard’s tower. The flesh on the exposed face had begun to rot away long ago, the moist air causing it to. The pale skull beneath, as deformed as one would expect, with bony lumps from ADAM still stained slightly pink. But the smell of rot was nothing new in Rapture, it could be found all over the place. Curious splicers had long since removed the helmet of the deceased Big Daddy before Subject Omega. Despite the triangle symbol littering the corpse’s diving suit, Omega could not recall the name of the one he was mourning.

Omega wailed, vague wisps of memories long since locked away in his mind trying to claw their way forth. But only the barest bones of one single second could even make its way into the living Big Daddy’s head, of the one before him being one of the most gentle beings Omega had ever seen towards a Little Sister. It only made him cry harder.

He might not have remembered who or what the one in front of him was, but he remembered one thing constantly; just how important this being was. Words began to slip from Omega’s lips, as he tried to express himself. Yet, none made sense when strewn with the others, the result of having one’s brain so muddled by a woman that... 

Subject Omega sniffled a little, his crying dying down as he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. Miss Lamb would know who this was, right? She knew everything. Omega smiled a little as he realized she would help him out.

He looked to the two helmets on the ground. One was a tarnished copper, its days of use having long since ended. The one next to it was a dark grey, slightly shiny with how often Omega kept it clean and attempted to polish it. There was something important about the body before him. He needed... Needed something to remember it by, before his memory would get any worse. So, sniffling and with tears still flowing from his glowing eyes. The copper helmet was the one he took back with him to Sofia Lamb.


End file.
